In order to attach wireless devices to a secured network, entry of a security key, passphrase or other credentials is typically required. Normally, a user will identify the wireless network or device to be connected to and then enter the required security credentials at a prompt and repeat this process for each device to be attached to the wireless network. Attaching wireless devices which do not include a user interface for entry of characters can be more complex, though security tokens can simplify this procedure. Further techniques for simplifying the connection of wireless devices to secured networks are needed.